toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Vanilla Tofu
"Are you sure it's okay? It looks pretty scary..." —'Vanilla Tofu', "Three Kids and a Werewolf" Vanilla Tofu is the youngest member of the Milk Family, but he also works at the Noodles Galore Restaurant as one of its two mascots and greeters, the other being his brother Apple Tofu. History ''Toy Island'' Before the events of Season 4, Vanilla Tofu moved to the Island because his grandparents retired and passed the restaurant down to his mother. Since then, he had been working as one of its mascots and also as a greeter, since he is so adorable that he attracts many customers. When the Toy Island Crew arrive on the Island, he is quite scared by their sudden appearance, and even after his parents deem them safe, it takes him quite a while before he warms up to them. He does not appear in every episode, but there are the occasional episodes that focus on him and his family. "Noodles Galore No More" has the Triple M Crew abducting their restaurant in a greedy bid to secure themselves a lifetime supply of food, but obviously their plan fails. In "Three Kids and a Werewolf", he loyally follows his brother into the jungle to play, despite being skeptical of its safety, before encountering a dangerous werewolf that threatens to eat them. Vanilla Tofu reappears in Season 5 where his most notable appearance is in "Building Up a Town. He can later be seen playing with his brother, as well as other kid characters like Fuzzy and Lionel. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Vanilla Tofu makes some minor appearances in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! with the rest of his family, usually at the Noodles Galore Restaurant. His one notable appearance was in "Prey and Predator" where he and his relatives are kidnapped by Spirit Bear, who wants to feed them to her master. ''Curtis Ball'' series Vanilla Tofu appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as a part of Chocolate Milk's special ability Family Support. He is the last in the line, meaning he is closest to the goal. He also appears as an audience member on the Toy Island stage. Vanilla Tofu returns as an audience member in Curtis Ball Showdown. ''Toy Island Party! Vanilla Tofu appears on the Toy Island board in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Racing'' Vanilla Tofu appears in Friends' Racing as a background character of the Noodles Galore stage. He can be seen playing with his brother outside of the Noodles Galore Restaurant. There is a kart body called the Noodle Bowl which has high weight, drift, and off-road but low speed and handling. As well, an item that appears is the Bowl of Noodles, which grants the user invincibility and a speed boost. ''Friends' Baseball'' Vanilla Tofu appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Chocolate Milk Calories. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Vanilla Tofu appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Vanilla Tofu is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as part of Chocolate Milk's Special Spike Milk Family Reunion, where he helps damage his opponents. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Vanilla Tofu is a playable character in the Toy Island Tennis DLC Pack 2. His default partner is Apple Tofu. He is a Tricky type player, curving the ball as he hits it, and he boasts impressive movement speed and shot technique in exchange for very poor power and reach. Character Vanilla Tofu is the calmer of the two tofus. He is quite shy as well, and clearly not as reckless as his brother. He likes to think things through, and can be very skeptical of things until they've proven in front of his eyes. However, he never dares to disobey his family, even when his brother leads him into the jungle where the werewolves are. In his spare time, he enjoys playing with his mother's dolls, and he also plays games like tag with Apple Tofu. Appearance Vanilla Tofu has a very rectangular yet squishy body. He has four legs, and on the side of his cheeks are blue flaps. The top of his body is blue, representing his vanillaness, with brown burn marks. His eyes and mouth are brown as well. Trivia *Vanilla Tofu gets his vanilla traits from his mom's dad, or grandfather. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Milk Family Category:Noodles Galore Restaurant Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters